Hades (IUCU)
"You think you know pain, boy? I'll make you wish you were dead." ''- Hades'' Hades is the King of the Underworld and the oldest son of the mad titan Cronus. Hades and his younger brothers Zeus and Poseidon overthrew their father, only for Hades to be cast down into the Underworld by Zeus. Growing bitter, Hades learnt that the prophesised hero Hercules would be his undoing and set out to torment him with Zeus's jealous wife Hera. However, this would be their undoing as Hercules defeated them in combat after they threatened his love Megan Cross. Later, Hades would continue his torment of Hercules in the form of a dangerous woman named Pandora, and allied himself with her to hurt the Demigod hero. He fought Hercules and created a construct named Heracles to fight the hero, only for the construct to be destroyed and Pandora killed, forcing Hades to retreat again, although he hears a mysterious voice in his head. Hades is portrayed by Jason Clarke. Biography Early Life Hades was the firstborn son of the titan Cronus and his wife Rhea, but was the last to be regurgitated from Cronus's stomach, leaving his age unknown. After a long war with the Titans, Hades and his brothers Zeus and Poseidon cast Cronus into Tartarus, although Zeus took the skies and became King of the Gods. Hades became bitter towards his brother for this. A Newborn Son Hades became the king of the Underworld and grew jealous of Zeus's control over the gods. He later learnt that Zeus had a son with a mortal woman, and Hades learnt of a prophecy that meant Hercules would be his undoing. Hades met with his sister and Zeus's wife Hera, who was jealous of Zeus's connection to his demigod son. Creating a Box Hades and Hera conspired to torment Hercules, and Hades began by using a young woman who was dangerously in love with Hercules named Pandora. Hades learns of her love and created a box that he gave to her, only for the box to consume Pandora as Hades looks on. A Broken Demigod Hades and Hera would later send an undead army to fight him and then influenced him to kill his wife Megara, leaving Hercules as a broken soul who wandered the Earth for a thousand years. Hades and Hera chose not to bother anymore, knowing they left him broken. The War Against Hercules Hercules Returns Satisfied that they had broken Hercules, Hades and Hera continued with their roles in the Hierarchy as Hades conspired to take Olympus from Zeus. Zeus visits Hades in the underworld, and asks if he is responsible for breaking Hercules's spirit, although Hades feigns innocence of this. After Zeus leaves, Hera joins Hades and reveals that Hercules has taken up the name of Mitchell Quaid, and Hades is shocked when Hera sees that he has met a woman that looks like his wife. Feeling threatened, Hades suggests to Hera that they kill Megan to further break his spirit, and Hades approaches the spirit of the Nemean Lion, offering him the chance to get revenge on Hercules. Hades accompanies the Lion to the surface, and attaches him to a builder named Guy French. When Hades returns, Hera suggests to him that they bide their time so that Megan's death will have a bigger effect on Hercules, and Hades tells The Lion to lay in wait. The First Attack Hades gives the order for The Lion to attack, and he and Hera observe The Lion's attack on Megan's coffee shop. The are dissatisfied when Hercules defeats the creature and it escapes. Hades and Hera confront the Lion, and it states that Hercules has gotten stronger over time. Hades threatens to cast the Lion into Tartarus, and The Lion agrees to go after Hercules again. Once Hera learns that Mitchell has been locked up, she and Hades appear to him and Mitchell realises that they are responsible for all of the misfortune in his life. Hades tells Hercules that he is prophecised to stop them, and he informs Hercules that he is going to kill Megan as he wants Hercules to suffer. Hades watches as Hera removes Mitchell's immortality, and they disappear in front of Hercules. Hera and Hades return to the Underworld, where they are confronted by Zeus, but Hades promises Zeus that things will not end well for him and that Hercules is going to die. Before Zeus can react, Hera casts him out and tells Hades that they have to get to work. Hercules Vs. Gods Hades orders The Lion to attack Megan again, and is pleased when Megan is nearly killed by The Lion, only to witness Hercules killing The Lion. Angered, Hades dispels The Lion from the Underworld, and Hera realises that Hercules is going to come for them, although Hades is not worried. Hercules enters the Underworld and confronts the two gods, but is no match for their powers. Hades brutally beats Hercules and stabs him in the chest, closely followed by Hera, and Hades throws Hercules's dying body through a portal to Metro City. Hades witnesses his brother's presence and gloats about his victory, assuring Zeus that Mount Olympus belongs to him and that he will take it by force if necessary. However, what Hades doesn't count on is Megan, and Hera tries to warn him until Hercules is revived, more powerful than ever. Hercules battles the two gods again and easily defeats them, and allows Zeus to arrest his brother and wife. Locked Up The Olympian Guards take Hades and Hera to their cells, and Zeus confronts his brother and wife, condemning them for their actions. When he fails to convince them to end their vendetta, he leaves Hades and Hera alone together. Hades reveals that he has a lock of Hercules's hair, and Hera is delighted to hear the news as Hades states that they will get their revenge soon enough. Pandora's Quest Watching with Intrigue Zeus visits Hades in an attempt to find out how Hercules has kept his immortality in an attempt to remove it for him, but Hades refuses to help, knowing that Hercules will remain alone as everyone around him dies. When the Greek Villainess Pandora arrives on Earth to attempt to woo Hercules once again, Hades whispers into her ear to tell her where to go. Hades later watches as everything unfolds. He becomes a witness to the encounter between Mitchell and his allies, and then notes that there is a traitor among the Pantheon. Battling Hercules Hades arrives in Metro City after watching the carnage unfold, and he confronts Hercules, and he reveals that he influenced Pandora into become what she is, as well as informing Hercules that he told her where to go to find him. Hades then aids Pandora as they destroy the box with all the demons free, and watches as Hercules and his allies try to stop the demons. When Hercules is betrayed by one of his own, Hades kills the traitor out of anger due to his idea to torment Hercules. He engages Hercules in a fight, and momentarily stops to scan Hercules properly. Hades then forms a mythical construct known as Heracles, an exact carbon copy of Hercules. Hades watches the battle unfold and taunts Hercules, but is surprised when Megan Cross arrives and displays an unimaginable amount of power, trapping Pandora in the box. Realising he has lost, Hades is forced to leave. Mysterious Voices Hades returns to the Underworld, where he talks with Hera, who is dismayed to learn that Hades has lost. After his cuts his connection with the goddess, he suddenly hears a mysterious voice in his head as he recognises the voice. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Cronus- father and captive * Zeus- brother and rival * Hera- sister and partner * Poseidon- younger brother Allies * Nemean Lion- subordinate and ally * Pandora † - victim turned ally * Heracles † - creation Enemies * Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- nephew and attempted victim * Megara † - inadvertent victim * Megan Cross- attempted inadvertent victim * General Caretheus- battlefield enemy Appearances * Hercules * Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes Notes Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Hercules Media Category:Hercules Characters